postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorie Heath
Lorie Heath is John Murray's girlfriend and a practitioner of witchcraft. Early life At some point before or during high school, Lorie started dating John. Also since that time, Lorie started to practice witchcraft, to the point that she became possessed by a demon. Father Winston noticed this, so he decided to exorcise her. Father Winston took Lorie to his bedroom, tied her to his bed, and began the exorcism, but the Police arrived and arrested Father Winston under the impression that he was about to rape her. Because the exorcism was interrupted, Lorie remained possessed for the rest of her life. When the news about Father Winston's arrest reached Mr. Murray, John's father, forbid his son to continue dating Lorie, fearing that she might have gotten some disease from Father Winston. Mr. Murray, however, never explained the reasons of his decision to his son, believing John was too young to know. Lorie never forgave John and especially Mr. Murray for this. However, some years later Lorie and John were again a couple. One day, Lorie was assaulted by a man, who started hitting her with a baseball bat. John arrived in time to save her, by beating the man, throwing him downstairs and killing him. Furthermore, he proceeded to destroy the man's head with the baseball bat, so he was sent to the Happy Hill Asylum. Zombie outbreak John manages to escape from the asylum, and tries to hide at Lorie's Apartment. John asks Lorie for some water, and she replies she does not drink bottled water, only from the sink. She also suggests John to hide at the Museum where she works instead. John later receives a call from Father Winston, who congratulates him for making Lorie go to mass. John finds this strange, since people do not get their faith back so suddenly. Lorie meets John outside the Museum, and she is carrying a bottle of water, and wearing normal clothes. John asks her why she is carrying the bottle, to which she responds it is just some garbage she found. She gives him the keys so that he can hide in the Museum, but in reality Lorie was leading him into a trap, since the Museum was invaded by zombies. It is later revealed that the zombie outbreak that has taken place all over Hasselridge is a result of Lorie's witchcraft, by using the Holy Water that was supposedly used by Jesus to revive Lazarus to create zombies, and by stealing (and spilling) more from the Cathedral. Lorie was expecting John to die at the Museum, so when she discovers John has survived, she pretends she is angry at him for leaving her again. John asks her when was the first time he left her, and she reminds him it was during their high school years. John recalls it was because his father forbid him to see her. Lorie tells him their relation is over until he can know the true reason behind Mr. Murray's decision. John confronts his father, who reveals to him that it was because of Father Winston's supposed rape of Lorie that he forbid his son to see her. John decides to take revenge on Father Winston. Final confrontation John arrives to the Cathedral and shoots Father Winston. In his final moments, the father explains to John that he did not rape Lorie, but was exorcising her. John then recalls some strange details in Lorie's behavior, such as she going to mass, the bottle she was carrying, the Holy Water at the Museum, etc. and comes up with the conclusion that she is still possessed. Lorie is also in the Cathedral, and has taken Mr. Murray hostage, and sacrifices him to her master, The Devil, who appears before her and John. John then battles Lorie and the Devil, and is forced to kill Lorie before she kills him. After defeating the Devil as well, John promises Lorie that he will be joining her in Eternal Damnation, and he honors his promise once he arrives to his house and realizes he cannot live without her, so he shoots himself in the head and dies. Lorie's voice is heard at the end of the game and says "Oh, John. I knew you would come." Trivia *Lorie can be killed at her apartment. However, doing so would result in the game being over and the legend "You killed Lorie!" to appear. The player must restart the game but only from the start of the Girlfriend's Apartment mission. Category:Eternal Damnation individuals